phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Excaliferb
| image = Screen_Shot_2012-01-01_at_2.52.24_PM.png | caption = Ferb-A-Lot holding the Exacliferb sword. | season = 3 | production = 320 | broadcast = 143 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft J.G. Orrantia | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = January 15, 2012 | international = | xd = January 16, 2012 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Malifishmirtz. Episode Summary Major Monogram is sick in bed, so Carl comes over to read a fantasy story to him. The story starts in the backyard of the cottage of the humble antique dealer, where wizards Phineas and Ferbalot are testing out some of their magic potions, which allow them to change into various mythological creatures, to the disapproval of their sister Candavere. Suddenly, The Lady of the Puddle emerges from a pool caused by the rain, and informs the two that they must go on a quest to find the legendary sword Excaliferb, and use it to defeat the evil Malifishmirtz who is behind the "unearthly" rain. The magical water sprite Isabel arrives to guide them on their quest. The boys' pet Parable the Dragonpus sneaks off to receive his mission from a king with a long mustache in a tower who resembles Major Monogram. Carl informs Major Monogram, to his dismay, that the character is only in the story briefly at the beginning. In the backyard, Candavere takes some of Phineas and Ferbalot's beakers to show to her mom, but accidentally spills the potions on her and grows a unicorn horn and a dragon tail. She decides to go after Phineas and Ferbalot in hopes they can restore her to normal, spilling more potions on herself in her haste to get to them. Parable arrives at Malifishmirtz's castle, but is trapped in a wicker cage by Malifishmirtz's Lawn Norm. Malifishmirtz explains that he plans to use his canned meat minions (which he brought to life with a reanimation spell) to take over the Tri-Kingdom Area; hoping that the rain will cause them to grow and become more menacing and "rampagy". Isabel takes Phineas and Ferbalot to the Inn of the Prancing Platypus to recruit more members to the team, as well as to enjoy some taco salad. They successfully recruit Bufavulous the Wind Lord and his companion Baljeetalous of the Nerdling Realm before setting off. Meanwhile, Malifishmirtz's shepard spy informs him of the questers, so he catapults his meat minions off the castle to pursue them. The gang arrive at the Bridge of Comprehension, guarded by a troll. Baljeetalous concludes that the Raging River of Uncertainty is in fact shallow enough to cross rather than answering the troll's question to pass the bridge, though he answers her question anyway. Phineas, Ferbalot and the others are halted at a gorge. Turning around to find another way, they come face-to-face with the meat minions, who have grown by absorbing water. They prepare to fight, but Isabel tells them to jump into the gorge. Ferbalot does so without hesitation, and the others follow. Carl stops the story to take a break, to Major Monogram's annoyance, and goes downstairs. When he comes back, Major Monogram asks him what he was doing. Carl explains that Monogram's wife had made two sandwiches in the kitchen, and that they were delicious. When Monogram asks Carl if he ate his sandwich, Carl quickly gets back to the story. With the help of the other water sprites, Isabel creates a slide out of the river water to cushion the fall for Phineas, Ferbalot, and the others. They then arrive at the swamp. Isabel explains that to cross it, one must have a positive attitude. Phineas confidently proclaims that the swamp was made for him, crossing it with ease. However, Bufavulous says that he will not go. Baljeetalous tries to use logic to get Bufavulous to cross, but when that fails he tells him that Phineas has pie, causing Bufavulous to sprint after the others. Malifishmirtz spies on the questers with his magic mirror. The gang make their way to the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters, where the sword Excaliferb can be found. Malifishmirtz creates an avalanche, causing the questers to run inside the cave for cover. Parable uses his fire breath to break out of the cage and attacks Malifishmirtz; but Malifishmirtz zaps him with his magic staff, and he falls out the window. Inside the cave, The Lady of the Puddle guides Ferbalot to Excaliferb. As he pulls the sword from the stone, monsters creep out from the shadows. Outside Malifishmirtz's castle, Parable lies on a rock, defeated. As Malifishmirtz is about to finish him off, Phineas and Ferbalot appear with their monster army. As Ferbalot holds up Excaliferb, the blade falls off the handle. Due to the potions, Candavere arrives as a giant monster that Malifishmirtz dubs a "uni-whale-scorpio-pega-squid-icorn girl". A fight ensues between the monster army and the meat minions. Malifishmirtz transforms himself into a multi-headed monster, and Phineas uses his potions to transform Parable into a winged monster to do battle with it, as well as to change Candavere back to normal. The battle becomes a one-on-one fight between Parable and Malifishmirtz, with Parable eventually gaining the upper hand, however many times Malifishmirtz refused to go down. Carl tries to add himself to the story as the ultimate hero, but Major Monogram stops him, telling him to read the story as it was written. To his disbelief, Carl reads that the battle was decided by forming a peace treaty between each side. Carl finishes the story by reading the epilogue, which states that the questers where cheered as heroes for stopping the rain, Candavere danced with Jeremiad and Malifishmirtz escaped during the bonfire party, opening the possibility for a sequel. Major Monogram asks Carl if he can read to him again tomorrow, but Carl says he can't because they have to work tomorrow. Transcript Songs *''A Questing We Will Go'' *''Epic Monster Battle'' End Credits Last verse of Epic Monster Battle, and Carl added himself in the story again that Monogram tells him to stop that and Carl says that it's crushing his spirit. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Parable (Sir P) climbs through Monopunzel's over-sized mustache to reach the top of the tower, surprising the feather off his hat when he finds out, where he is briefed by Monopunzel. Evil Jingle Malifishmirtz's Evil Incorporated, but not really a corporation because corporations haven't been invented yet so it's more like a guild or a tradesman association! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A bird carrying Candavere's message that flies over a chimney and roasted from the fire. Memorable Quotes designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Major Monogram Category:Carl Karl Category:Ferb Fletcher